


Thunderclap

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral, Rimming, Sex, dota 2 fics, dota 2 nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Axe and Disruptor have a little face-to-face encounter with a rough, but pleasing encounter. Part of a trade with





	Thunderclap

Step by step, the mount of the oglodian storm catcher would send himself forth on his path as he looked around. Always curious of his surroundings. Knowing well how unpredictable things could be, he had no reason not to. Weather and surroundings were unpredictable, even as a storm catcher. Though as Disruptor was on edge his mount was not. Stryghor simply strolled here and there and obeyed his master. As long as he got fed, be given affection and a place to rest he was fine. 

The Disruptor and his Stryder was going through a long, large forest whose paths they had to follow in order to get to the ancients. Unfortunately after the last match he was involved in the Disruptor took it upon himself to venture far away, a bit too far away as he'd be spending days to get back. Knowing this he had pre-emptively packed some supplies. A tent, place to rest on, supplies for a campfire and a good amount of pemmican was all he needed. Even if pemmican tasted like nothing, Disruptor cared little. He wasn't much for fancy food, he'd rather eat something that fills his belly.

However one mistake that he made for this trip was his vest. For some odd reason he had taken the decision to have what almost looks like a towel with a hole cut in to fit a head through as a design for his garments. It left his nipples exposed, and nothing was as uncomfortable as the cold wind blowing against the pair of nipples.

 

Soon it was proven that the supplies were indeed needed. As they walked more, the sky started to turn darker and darker, dusk rolling around as the colourful sky turned pitch black. The stars in the distance sprung to live and formed the freckles of the sky, and as they shimmered in its beauty the critters turned into its nightly persona as well. The chirping, rustling and lively feeling crept away as its place was taken by a new one. Occasional owl-hooting, the wind blowing gently and crickets in the distance. It formed all the symptoms that caused night, and Disruptor was well aware of it.

Once they had arrived at a spot suitable enough to set up camp, Disruptor began to exactly do that. 

He took off the supplies he had strapped onto the saddle. The saddle itself was equipped with enough braces, hooks and whatnot to carry a varied amount of supplies, and this proved to be it's worth. Going to work quickly, Disruptor took off some of the weight from Stryghor with it and gave him a good pat and a rub behind the ears.

Once done giving him some affection, Disruptor went to work with setting up whatever he needed. A few bolts and hinges here, pipes there, cloth here, some firewood.. a wool-spun sleeping sack for himself and a large, leather roll-out blanket for Stryghor. When the blanket was rolled out, the Stryder took no time into resting upon it as it wiggled in quickly, laid down, curled up and let out a long, satisfied sigh as it fell asleep like a brick.

One less person to worry about.

 

Disruptor was cold, and he wanted to have some heat around him. To solve this problem he simply decided to start a campfire. He heaped up some twigs, firewood and dried leaves together. And with the strike of a piece of flint across his steel hammer, sparks were created. And so the sparks fell into the dry leaves that caught on fire as soon as it was struck. Next up were the twigs that got ignited from the leaves, and set was a good flame for the storm catcher to warm his body. He let out a relieving hum as the embers hugged his body with it's crackling warmth. And oddly enough he felt his damn nipples at rest, too.

He took some pemmican from the bag in which he stored it and ate it calmly, nibbling on it bit by bit. The fire crackled and lit the area around him, a welcoming sight for Disruptor as he wasn't a big fan of the night.

 

Though he heard something in the distance.. It didn't sound like an animal, and it's steps sounded like the thing had two feet. Disruptor kept an open eye as he grabbed his hammer, expecting a possible encounter. However, it came quicker than he thought as he even heard some whirls and loud shouting! This all seemed to match someone he knew well, but could it?

However that question was answered soon, another sound of a whirlwind and a tree falling down asif it was freshly chopped, and Disruptor sighed. Axe.

He headed into the tent to calm Stryghor, who seemed to be surprised by the noise, but he made sure he wouldn't have to worry. Soon enough, he saw the crimson man stand right before the fire as he faced off with an intimdating, mean looking beast. Axe, being his usual self, was shouting all kinds of profanities which made Disruptor run back and cover the ears of Stryghor, and soon the storm catcher heard a loud chop and the noise of blood spattering into fire.

 

That was a good sign that the altercation had stopped, and once Disruptor went outside again, he was greeted by the Oglodi he knew as Moghul khan, the Axe.

However what he did not expect was to see Axe chew and munch away on the Pemmican. Once he realized that Axe was doing it, he felt himself get a little frustrated as he shouted.

"AXE! What are you doing? Those are my supplies!" Disruptor shouted, quickly acting by snatching the pemmican away on him, not even allowing Axe to take a second bite, or a fourth- who knew? Axe ate fast.

"Well, good to see you too, Disruptor!" He shouted back, jokingly on Axe's side as he was a man that loved to be an ass and also jest. He got up and patted the storm catcher on his shoulder. "Though this isn't a greeting I had expected from a fellow man of my own race,  _or what's left of it_!" Adding salt to the wound by not only eating Disruptor's pemmican, but also pestering him about his race. 

Disruptor got angry at this point, "Gods be damned Axe! Need you not only eat my supplies, but also insult my race?" He shouted, eventually simmering down as he sat down next to Axe, sighing.

 

"..You make it hard for me to like you, sometimes." He said, looking over his shoulder to look at Moghul, who shrugged and chuckled a bit. Axe instead gave him a pat on the back and pulled him close as he used the hand he had pat with for that. "You know you're my favourite Oglodi, right?"

"..I guess that's right." Disruptor replied, looking up as he was pulled close. There was no denying that Axe was much larger than him, but in some way it felt good in more ways than one. Infact, it was something he really liked, not only in general, but in bed especially.

Once pulled close, the Disruptor and Axe would lock lips, their mouths opening as they shared an intimate kiss. Their eyes closed to the rhythm of their heartbeats, and once pulled back their eyes opened again.

 

"..Do you wanna.." Disruptor said, but that was answered by Axe without a word. Disruptor was laid on his back as Axe sat on his knees, inbetween the legs of Disruptor as he again hovered in for a sappy, sloppy kiss. This time it was going a different way, as Axe pushed his loincloth-covered groin against Disruptor's, dry-humping back and forth whilst his hands travelled down to the nipples of the storm catcher. Such a funny sight, what was a design flaw was being used to stimulate and pleasure Disruptor! As axe's hands were onto it, he started to pinch them gently as he continued to make out with his oglodi partner, thrusts continuing whilst the lewd altercation happened.

Axe pulled back from the kiss however, and let his tongue still hang out as he trailed it down the neck of Disruptor with passion. Once he was there, he lowered to the left nipple of Disruptor. Gently, he began to run his tongue around it, teasing it as he trailed around the little red knob. Disruptor couldn't help but moan under his breath, the feeling was amazing, and the added effect from the dry humps he felt turned him on even more. Axe began to up the pace with it as he licked, sucked and gently bit on it. 

At this point, Disruptor was completely aroused, if it wasn't for his already red skin the storm catcher would be blushing deeply.

 

Though Axe wasn't much for playing around, and as he pulled away from it, he looked at the bulge that was growing under the pants of Disruptor. 

"Let's get those boxers off." Axe offered, immediatly getting to it as he began to undo all the belts and other garments Disruptor had. With some tugs Moghul took off the pants, and he was greeted with a nice, finely sized seven inch manhood. The cock was red- as expected and uncut. Axe couldn't contain his excitement, and he began to gently thrust it with one hand as he used his other hand to pinch, and play with the nipple of Disruptor. 

The storm catcher himself was huffing, moaning and panting with submissive pleasure as he was enjoying every bit of it. He was in a world of pleasure that he thought he could not feel before, but quickly enough he was realizing that Axe was moving forth. As Axe's hands had left his cock and nipple. Instead, the Axe pulled down his own loincloth.

What was revealed was a much thicker, and longer cock. Axe himself was a whopping ten inches long, and it was a rod worthy of being done all kinds of things with. Not to mention that his pair of balls were pretty good, aswell. Disruptor stood in awe, and Axe stuck his tongue out as he lowered himself infront of Disruptor's groin.

 

At first he wanted to get right into the action, but he felt like he had an apology due on Disruptor. So instead of getting straight to the penetration, Axe began to put his face against the cock of Disruptor. He kissed it before starting to lick and hold it. A firm grip was being held as Axe started to put length of Disruptor inside of his mouth, and he began to suck with some clear motivation. Disruptor let his head fall back as he felt the warm lips embrace his tip, and moaned with every movement he felt. He was a sensitive bugger, and this didn't help it either. His cock was being sucked by a man who clearly knew what he was doing, and it was mesmerizing.

A few more suckles, and Axe began to really up the pace with it. He began to go up and down with more vigour, wanting to milk every bit of pleasure out of Disruptor with every move he made. Soon enough his labours were given it's reward. Disruptor huffed and panted with an increased pace and tone, and soon enough the pressure that built from his loins were no longer to be resisted, and he shot his seed deep down into the mouth of Axe, who was surprised by little to no warning given by it.

Axe reacted with two wide-open eyes, but also the determination to take it all in. Thankfully, the two weren't crazy with their semen, but Disruptor pumped a nice mouthfull down the Axe's mouth. Axe happily downed it all with some effort, but once that was over Moghul Khan pulled his head from the cock of the storm catcher, which was limp and fell down on the groin of himself. And with a little transition, Axe let his wet tongue slide inbetween the Disruptor's asscheeks. Disruptor yet again replied with a moan, and his eyes went shut as he allowed Axe to do whatever.

 

Axe felt like it was time, and as he put his head into the rear of Disruptor, he decided to say "Here comes the axe.. of axe." as he forced more length in. Some might find it a mood-killer, but Disruptor cared little as his mind was occupied with the dick that was now ten inches in his rear. A sharp breath was left as the length was hard to handle at first, but it became managable as Axe began to slide in and out.

"Oh... Ohoh yes..!" Axe let out, beginning to increase his pace with every hump he gave, his hips putting in extra work as he bucked back and forth. His cock started to go in and out like a piston, and began to fuck Disruptor at an increasingly high pace. He wanted to let out all his love for him, and he expressed it by ravaging the hole of the storm catcher. He held onto the hips of the Disruptor as his thrusts became more paced. The inner walls of Disruptor were a sensation to feel as it wrapped around, squeezed and pleasured the cock of Axe. It was a sensation Axe was riding on, and he wasn't going to put on any brakes soon.

Axe humped and groaned as he got all glistery and sweaty, working a good pacing out of himself as he was humping the hell out of Disruptor's rear. Disruptor himself was turned into a mess of moans and cries of pleasure as his rear was pounded, and there was little he could do, or wanted to do. He just wanted to be fucked and be satisfied with it.

And soon enough he was going to get that feeling. Axe was closer than ever, and a few humps did it as axe let out a good shout, shooting his warmth deep inside Disruptor. He panted and grunted as he unloaded himself, his body feeling heavy as he gently pulled out. Standing back for a bit, Axe decided it was a good choice to catch his breath, his sight was something to behold as he looked over the laying-down Disruptor with his ravaged hole.

 

"...Wow." Said the Disruptor, getting up as he looked over the sweaty, shiny and seemingly exhausted Axe. It wasn't surprising to see him with such little cardio, but he cared little about that.

"Done already though, you mean big man?" Disruptor then chuckled, sitting down on the side of Axe, reaching up for a kiss as he kept a gentle hand on his abs. Axe breathed in and out at a fatigued pace, and he'd only nod. Pretty tired he indeed was, but Disruptor wanted to try one more thing..

He got closer to Axe, soft static electricity began to crackle as Axe began to feel a tense in his abs, resulting in a surprised face.

"Are you.. using your powers to stimulate me?" Axe sighed, catching his breath as his wet, shiny body was stimulated with electricity. It felt weird in one wayt, but good in the other as his muscles were set on tense with every shock he felt. The things he did feel were arousing, and got him back in the mood as his cock went stiff again. Though one hand was quickly wrapped around that as Disruptor explored more. He began to use his hand that was previously on his abs to explore more. And as he went up, he started to cup and carress his pecs. The electricity caused Axe's muscles to bulge, flex and tighten up as Moghul himself replied with a series of huffs and moans. He was defintely new to this, but he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy it was his manhood was stroked.

 

Soon enough the Disruptor positioned himself behind Axe. Conveniently enough Moghul was sitting on his knees, and as the storm chaser sat behind him, he took his chance. As he let one hand explore and the other jerk the manhood of Axe, Disruptor began to slide in his own manhood into the rear of Moghul Khan. One thing was surprising, and that was how easily Axe gave in, or was it perhaps because Disruptor was smaller than him?

Who knew, and who cared honestly. Once his cock was in, Disruptor felt amazed and let out a gentle huff, beginning to use both hands to send static shocks throughout axe, not only throughout the bulging mass of his muscles, but also to stimulate the cock of Moghul. The red mist himself replied with pants as he felt amazing. He closed his eyes as the length in his rear wasn't surprising, and with his cock being stroked aswell he only hoped for the best and let Disruptor do his thing.

Upping the pace in which he fucked, the storm chaser felt already asif Axe was already leaking a formidable amount of pre, peeking over the side of Axe to indeed see that. He was creating a mess on Disruptor's hand, but the Disruptor didn't mind. What he minded was to get off his partner.

 

An increased pace was set as the man with the electiricty controlled it. He began to explore more as he now let one hand slide around at free will. From his pecs, to his abs, around his groin and sometimes even touching his legs. Disruptor was giving Moghul Khan every bit of pleasure he wanted to. The definition got stronger as every bit of voltage ran through it, causing the already defined mass to be incresed with veins popping and the muscle constantly being under strain. It even sparked some reactions out of the Axe as he sometimes let out strained groans himself, followed by relieved sighs afterwards. However with the added anal penetration it became hard for Axe to even try and resist the feeling of being pushed to another orgasm, especially if his sexual organ was constantly being stroked, aswell.

"..Y-... I'm going to... AGH!" Axe yelled, and as he did it initiated his orgasm. He began to shot a nice amount of seed out as it spurted around in strings. Disruptor in return found him close aswell, and as he let go of the electrostimulation gig, he began to pump out a few more thrusts before Disruptor would orgasm aswell. A silent one this time, but one he'd toroughly enjoyed.

 

Once Disruptor pulled out, he fell down on his back to catch his breath. The two found themselves in a familliar position again. Disruptor on bottom, Axe ontop. A few mutual kisses were exchanged as the two decided to catch their breath. They were tired, and words didn't describe what they felt and did, but the silence did. They made out a bunch more before finally returning to their tent.

The couple walked in as they had dressed beforehand, once inside it was appearant that Stryghor was well asleep and would remain so for the whole night,  _hopefully_. Though the couple went into the sleeping sack with comfort, and as their eyes closed, their minds were brought to rest with the collective heartbeat of the two, sending eachother into a grand sleep after a great evening.

 

The end.


End file.
